


Kids in the Shadows

by Noah_the_trans_panda



Category: Kids in the Shadows
Genre: Angst, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_the_trans_panda/pseuds/Noah_the_trans_panda
Summary: Ash and his sister, Ellie, wake up to find that their whole town was in shambles.





	Kids in the Shadows

I wake up and it's quite, which isn't normal for my town. I get up and walk to Ellie's room, I open the door to see she's fast asleep. I smile and close the door, I go back to my room and check my phone. There was a message from my uncle, "Ash, be careful, somethings going on and it's getting worse," I went to text him back, but there was no service. How did he even get my number? I get up and go to wake Ellie up, and that's when I hear a scream. I grab my gun and run to her room.

"ELLIE!?" I yell

"ASH HELP!" I run into the room she's staying in and see a man with gray skin, bites, and blood was on top of her

"Get off her sicko!" He turns around and runs towards me. I raise my gun and shoot him in the head. He drops to the floor, I run over to Ellie and she's crying, "Shh Ell it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore," I say trying to calm her down.

"Ash he wasn't alive, he was dead!" This caught me off guard.

"What do you mean he was dead? That doesn't make any sense Ell," I said trying to stay calm.

"I'm serious, he was dead, like a zombie!" She said. I look back at the man and realized that he had in fact been dead. I grab Ellie and grab her backpack, and started to pack up her stuff. When I do this she grabs her shoes because of how often we have to run from places she knows what to do by now. I hand her the backpack and run to the room I was staying in. I pack my stuff and grab the leather jacket that I had grabbed from the thrift market and stuff it in my bag. Ellie walks into my room and I look out the window, "God the streets are covered in these things!" I say.

I look back at my sister and hug her, "Asher," This can't be good, she only uses my full name when it's important.

"Ya Ellie, what is it?" I ask

"You've got to promise me that if I get bit that you'll shoot me, right then and there," She said bluntly.

"Ellie, I'm not going to do that, because I'm not going to let that happen," I say not wanting to think of losing her.

"Ash please! I'm not going to turn into one of those things!" she said.

"Alright, I promise, but we have to get going," I said and went to walk out the door when I remembered the leather jacket, "Ellie here, have this," I said as I handed her the jacket. She took it and smiled as she nodded her thanks and put it on. We went out of the room and headed down the stairs, I had Ellie stay behind me so it would be safer. I check the rest of the house we were in and it was clear. I open the back door and had Ellie run to the truck that was outside. She got into the passenger seat as I jump started the car, as soon as the car was on I put it in reverse and drove off. This was the beginning of the end.


End file.
